Tsumugi Kotobuki's Gallery
Mugi OP 1.png|Cagayake! GIRLS (Song) Mugi OP 2.png|GO! GO! MANIAC (Song) Mugi OP 3.png|Utauyo!! MIRACLE (Song) Anime Season 1: Mugi with poster.jpg|A leaflet that Mugi made to advertise the Light Music Club. Mio and ritsu cheeks.png|Mugi stands in shock along with Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka upon hearing Yui's official decision to join the Light Music Club. Dissolution!.png|Mugi celebrating the enlistment of Yui Hirasawa for the Light Music Club. Mugi haggles.jpg|Mugi haggles with a store clerk. HTT travelling.jpg|Mugi and her friends from the Light Music Club admire the sea from the window of their train. Mugi doesn't want all the beach material.png|Mugi is upset that a yacht showed up during the club's training excursion. Second beach trip.png|Mugi and the others playing at the beach Another Training Camp!.jpg|Mugi plays with fireworks along with the other members of the Light Music Club at her villa. Tsumugi's real nature.png|Mio and Ritsu wonder about Mugi. Mugi amused.jpg|Mugi, apparently admiring an imagined yuri relationship. Stalking mio.png|Mugi, Yui and Ritsu spy on Mio. Ritsu emceeing.png|Ritsu introduces Mugi during a mock performance. Tsumugi in a nurse costume.png|Mugi dressed as a nurse. Mugiservant.jpg Tsumugi outfit.jpg A game for a journey.png|Mugi declined a journey to Hawaii to be able to stay with her friends. TsumugiKotobuki-weirdpose.gif|Mugi imitating a [[wikipedia:Ocean sunfish|ocean sunfish or mola mola]]. Ritsu, Mugi, Yui 2-2.jpg|Mugi got into the same class as Ritsu and Yui. Sawako annoying.png Azu-nyan upcoming.png|Mugi trying on the cat ears Sawako brought K-On! Ep 9 (14).png|Mugi agrees with the idea of throwing a welcoming party for Azusa Tsumugi nervous.jpg|Mugi nervous Ritsu, azusa and mugi spying.png|Ritsu, Azusa and Mugi spy on Nodoka, Mio and Yui Band name secured.png|The band finally has a name, Ho-kago Tea Time Mugijob.JPG|Mugi as a Max Burger trainee Season 2: Mika, Kimiko, Mugi, Chika and Tsukasa.png LMC recruitment attempt.png|Ritsu, Mugi and Yui recruiting new students to the club mugi1.jpg|Mugi's Spoon Mugi peace sign.png Tsumugi explains the tea ceremony.png|Mugi explains the tea ceremony MugiPillow.jpg|Mugi starts a pillow fight Tsumugi the detective.png|Mugi the detective The tea party is accepted.png|Mugi is excited for the tea party Tsumugi has the wrong shoes.png|Mugi brought the wrong shoes to Natsu Fest Ritsu and Mugi at the festival.png|Ritsu and Mugi at Natsu Fest Yui, Mugi and Ritsu dancing in the rain.png|Mugi dances in the rain with Ritsu and Yui Ritsu Tsumugi and Teddy.jpg Ton, the new club member.png|Yui and Mugi introduce the new club member, Ton. Mugi and nodoka 2.png|Mugi serves tea to Nodoka. Mugi reading Azusa's mind.png|Azusa is "mind-read" by Mugi Mugi doing hair.jpg Nodoka, Mio and Mugi.jpg Mugi the stage director.png|Mugi directs Mugi and Shizuka happy.png|Mugi alongside Shizuka Kinoshita Mugi stalks Sawako.png|Mugi stalks Sawa-chan Mugi spooks Ritsu.jpg|Mugi sneaks up on Ritsu. Mugi and Ritsu claw machine.jpg|Mugi and Ritsu play a claw machine. Mugi eats candy.jpg|Mugi stuffs neri-ame into her mouth. Mugiritsu.jpg|"I want you to whack me on the head!" Ritsu chops Mugi.jpg|Mugi endures an extremely restrained chop by Ritsu. Mugi's protractor eyebrows.jpg|Mugi's eyebrows, replaced by protractors. Tsumugi Summer Outfit.jpg|Dressed for summer cram school. Novelty glasses.jpg|Mugi didn't wear glasses that were outrageous enough. Mugi steals the strawberry.jpg|Mugi steals the strawberry off of Mio's cake. Mugihit.jpg|Mio hesitating to hit Tsumugi. Mugi gets hit.jpg|Mugi and Ritsu taking a photo of their injuries. Mugi and Mu-tan.jpg|Mugi poses with Mu-tan. Mugicakeonmouth.jpg|Mugi got cream on her cheek while sneaking some cake. Upclass.JPG|Mugi being introduced to Ritsu's brother, Satoshi. Tsumugi in class.png Mugi And Mio.png HTT in animal constumes.png|Tsumugi wearing the cat outfit Tsumugi in Sawako's car.png|Tsumugi in Sawako's car Ritsu, Mugi and Yui cheering Mio on.png|Mugi and the others cheer on Mio After the concert.png|Tsumugi with her beloved band Mio and mugi.png LMC studying.png|Mugi studying in the school's library Mika, Mugi and Tsukasa graduating.png Self defense practice.png|Mugi pretends to be a vicious mugger. K-ON! Movie MugiMovie.jpg Mugi singing.jpeg Ritsu, Mio and Mugi sleeping in the airplane.png|Mugi with Ritsu and Mio, sleeping on their flight to London. Mugi the celebrity.png HTT at Aldgate East.png HTT at the Tower of London.png HTT annoying a policeman.png Manga Sumire convincing Tsumugi.png Mugi proposing to run away from home.png Mugi being trained as a little kid.png Mugi starting to like yuri.png Little Mugi and little Sumire.png K-On!(8).jpg K-On!(6).jpg TsumugiAndYui(2).jpg|Tsumugi and Yui TsumugiKotobuki(10).PNG Anime Openings And Endings Tsumugi happy.jpg mugi.PNG|Mugi in "Don't Say Lazy" MV Don't say lazy LMC.png Please Don't Say Lazy Tsumugi.png|Mugi - "Don't say lazy" Mugi - Don't say lazy.png mugi2.PNG|Mugi in "Don't Say Lazy" Music Video Don't say lazy.png Don't say lazy 2.png Don't say lazy 4.png Tsumugi with fries.jpg|Mugi with fries TsumugiKotobuki(5).jpg|Tsumugi during "Utauyo!! MIRACLE" HTT - NO, Thank You!.png|Mugi and her band in their first attire. Mugi - NO, Thank You!.png|Mugi walking through the "HTT-landscape". Mugi in No, Thank You.jpg|Mugi's second "NO, Thank You!" attire. HTT - NO, Thank You 3.png|Mugi and her band in their second attire. Official Artworks And Others Tsumugi Kotobuki Character Profile 1.png|Tsumugi's first character profile. Tsumugi Kotobuki Character Profile 2.png|Tsumugi's second character profile. Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork.png|A full body shot of Mugi. Tsumugi character pic.jpg The new LMC 4.jpg|Mugi alongside the newly founded Light Music Club. The new LMC 3.jpg|Mugi watching Yui palpating Mio's fingertips. The new LMC 2.jpg|Mugi carrying her keyboard. The new LMC.jpg|Mugi and her friends in their new clubroom. The new LMC.png|Mugi and the others eating snacks in Yui's room. HTT in maid outfits.png|Mugi and her friends in maid outfits. HTT wearing dresses.png|Mugi wearing a black dress. Listen!!.png|Mugi in her "Listen!!" outfit. No, Thank You!.png|Mugi in her first "NO, Thank You!" outfit. No, Thank You! 2.png|Mugi in her second "NO, Thank You!" outfit. Death Devil Mugi, Yui, Ritsu and Azusa.png|Mugi in her Death Devil costume. Ritsu, Mio and Mugi with giant sweets.jpg|Mugi wearing a striped sweater. MugiWhiteOutfit.png Mugi in PJs.png|Mugi in PJs. Ritsu and Mugi in the arcade.jpg|Mugi and Ritsu inside of an arcade. HTT during autumn.png|Mugi and her friends during autumn. HTT in the winter 2.png|Mugi and her friends during winter. HTT in the winter.png|Mugi holding a snowman which resembles Sawako. HTT in Christmas outfits.png|Mugi wearing a "Santa Claus costume". Chibi HTT in christmas outfits.jpg|A chibi Mugi wearing a "Santa Claus outfit". HTT during christmas 2.jpg|Mugi decorating a christmas tree. HTT during christmas.jpg|Mugi shooting with confetti. HTT on the run.png|Mugi and her friends on the run. Mugi with her teddy bear.png|Mugi with a teddy bear. Mugi with her keyboard.png DD Sawako with HTT.jpg|Mugi with Sawako and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Listen!! artwork.png|Mugi carrying a strawberry. AfterschoolTeaTime(38).jpg TsumugiKotobuki(7).png|Tsumugi on the cover of "Unmei wa Endless" HTT posing.jpg|Mugi and her band posing inside of the Live House. HTT Listen!! outfits.jpg|Mugi sitting inside the "cake land". HTT group image .png|Mugi with her band lined up. HTT group image 2.png|An image of Mugi alongside HTT. HTT group image 3.png|Mugi with her bandmembers. Fairy tail HTT.png|Mugi wearing a fairy tail attire. HTT eating snacks.png|Mugi holding her serving plate. HTT on the stairs.png|Mugi and her band on the stairs leading to the music room. HTT in a cafe in London.png|Mugi and HTT in a café in London. HTT with Ton.png|Mugi, her friends and their pet Ton. HTT in a park.jpg|Mugi and HTT inside of a park. Yui's Valentine Day's present.jpg|A thrilled Mugi observing Yui handing over a present. Mugi, Ritsu and Mio at the beach.png|Mugi, Ritsu and Mio at the beach. HTT with nail polish.png|Mugi wearing an European school uniform, white ear studs and pink nail polish. HTT - No, Thank You!.png|Mugi during the "NO, Thank You!" ending. HTT in European school uniforms.png|Mugi wearing an European school uniform. HTT with headphones.png|Mugi and her friends wearing headphones. HTT with umbrellas.jpg|Mugi and HTT wielding umbrellas. Mio, Mugi, Ritsu and Yui graduating.jpg|Mugi and her three friends graduating. HTT before the concert.png|Mugi and her band before the concert starts. HTT hugging Azusa.png|Mugi and her friends embracing Azusa. HTT lying on the ground.jpg|Mugi lying on the club room floor. HTT group image 5.png|Mugi and HTT on stage in Class 3-2's classroom. HTT group image 6.png|Mugi with a Union Jack cup while Ritsu plays with her hair. HTT conga line.png|Mugi and her friends doing a conga line. HTT - K-ON letters.png|Mugi with the letter "E" on her chest. HTT at the beach.png|Mugi and her friends at the beach. HTT with kanji shirts.png|Mugi wearing a yellow shirt with the kanji 部 on it. Yui, Mugi and Mio at the beach.jpg|Mugi, Mio and Yui at the beach. HTT group image 4.jpg|Mugi and her friends on the stage in London. HTT in casual clothes.png|Mugi in casual clothes. HTT in the spring.jpg|Mugi sleeping on a lawn in spring. Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu at the arcade.jpg|Mugi, Mio, Ritsu and Yui on an arcade sticker. Mugi Keytar.jpg|Mugi's other instrument, a keytar Tsumugi.jpg MugiInWonderland.jpg Death Devil HTT.png|Mugi and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. MioAndTsumugi(1).png AfterschoolTeaTime(26).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(24).jpg Tsumugi Korg Triton Extreme 76.jpg|Mugi's Korg Triton Extreme 76. K-On!(1).jpg|Tsumugi and the others on a pamphlet for the "Let's Go!" Live Concert Category:Tsumugi Kotobuki Category:Galleries